


Blame It On The Alcohol

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: Contains Alcohol, Drugs mention, M/M, Not my usual style of fic but hey ho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His world was buzzing, vibrating, and his vision was jumping about to match. He stumbled his way through the pulsing, sweaty bodies, desperate for another drink. He muttered obscenities at people who dared to get in his way, until he tripped forward into him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On The Alcohol

His world was buzzing, vibrating, and his vision was jumping about to match. He stumbled his way through the pulsing, sweaty bodies, desperate for another drink. He muttered obscenities at people who dared to get in his way, until he tripped forward into  _him_. It had to be  _him_. He muttered and stuttered while  _he_  just looked and laughed,  _his_  perfect teeth glinting and gleaming in the strobe lighting, making  _him_  look futuristic. Somewhere in the world around him, surrounding them, the music changed. A pounding, bass-y, upbeat number. Perfect for jumping around, and generally being intoxicated, to.

He tried to move away, tried to get to the bar, tried to get to somewhere away from  _him_ , where he could drown his thoughts out with shot after shot. He tried, but  _he_  grabbed him,  _his_ long fingers wrapping around his wrists, pulling him closer, pulling him in. Their breath mingled, both equally saturated with alcohol. His drink addled mind tuned out, leaving his body to its own devices.  _He_  grinned again. That perfect smirk could get anyone to do anything. He  _would_  do anything for  _him_  in this moment, and he wasn’t sure why.

_He_ pulled him impossibly closer, until their sweaty foreheads were pressed together, brown eyes staring into grey.  _He_  was so close that his whole world was  _him, him, him…_

He wasn’t particularly well known for his common sense, but right there, right then, whatever small shred he had disappeared. He surged forwards, connecting their lips.  _He_  responded straight away, as enthusiastically as if it was  _him_  who instigated it. He pushed  _him_  up against the wall, in a shadowy corner, where no one could see them. He wanted to own  _him_ , just for a moment. That moment would be his forever.

_His_  lips were warm and wet and fucking perfect and oh God please don’t let this end, I want this to be my reality and not just some drunken snog in a shit rave with shit drugs and shit drinks and oh fuck  _he_ probably won’t even remember this, and I know I probably won’t either but this is too good to think about-

Their faces were flushed, their lips were swollen, their pupils were blown wide, their breathing was ragged, he was beautiful, and he was drunk. He couldn’t see straight, and his goddamn heart just kept on thudding to the beat of the music and  _he_ was so fucking beautiful.

_Please God let me remember this; let me remember him, and tonight, and him, and him, and him._


End file.
